


Is It God Who Heals?

by monicawoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06, s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x22 coda. Raphael's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It God Who Heals?

_"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?"_

Raphael hears his own words echoing in his mind as he's blown to bits by Castiel. He hangs, suspended in time, hovering in between existence and the void and he is _furious_.

Castiel- naive, young, insignificant Castiel had succeeded in finding and draining Purgatory. It wasn't just that act that made Raphael's rage great enough to keep him tethered to reality though...it was the arrogance, the presumption that this little _pigeon_ knew what to do with that much power.

Raphael knew exactly what would happen next. He'd seen it before.

Castiel would demand obeisance, he'd go on a rampage- slaughtering all of Raphael's loyal soldiers. He would _waste_ all of those millions of souls in a thousand tiny acts of vengeance.

Castiel was young, he was far too young to know what that kind of power was _really_ for.

Raphael pulled what was left of himself, little more than a bundle of atoms, together and followed the call of his Brothers down, down, down.


End file.
